Tiny
"Ha HA! Chefs tremble at the sight of Tiny! Especially chefs at "All You Can Eat" buffets." -Tiny Tiny is a recurring character in the Cake Mania game series. He owns a sushi restaurant in Bakersfield and is close friend of the Evans'. Personality Tiny seems intimidating at first, but is actually all sweet and tender, being kind and gentle with everyone around them. He's especially like this with his closest friends and when he's enjoying a meal. Appearance He's tall and seemingly overweight, but it's the remains of his days as a sumo wrestler. He has black hair and it's hard to tell what his eye color is due to the trademark of long eyes. He's usually found wearing a traditional Japanese kimono. Biography Early Life Long before meeting Jill, Tiny lived in Japan. With no parents at an early age, he was taken in by a group of people who venerated sumo. As an adult, he became extremely famous, one of the best wrestlers in all of Japan. Cake Mania 2 Tiny met Jill when she arrived to work at a film making studio in Tokyo. Like many others, he fell in love with Jill's cakes and became a frequent customer of her bakery whenever she came to work in the studio. Cake Mania 3 Tiny eventually ran away from Japan, getting into trouble with the group that had initially saved him as a child. Abandoning his career as a sumo wrestler, he turned to finding his way once again with his friends. Tiny became one of the people to help Jill get ready for her wedding. When the Time Bender accidentally broke, he tried helping picking up the pieces, only to be sent back in time. He got stuck just as the French Revolution is about to start, getting into trouble by eating all the bread and threatened with his head being cut off. Jill arrives in time, suggesting feeding everyone in exchange that Tiny be pardoned. After being rescued by Jill, he and the others return to the present, just in time for her wedding with Jack. Tiny then is the one that oversees the wedding and marries the two. Cake Mania: Main Street Tiny moves in to Bakersfield, trying to settle for a quiet life. When Jill asks him to help her restore Main Street, he decides to help without hesitation. He opens up his own shop in Main Street, Tiny's Sumo Sushi, which helps add to the community and his support to the street to attract more attention. Cake Mania: Lights, Camera, Action! Tiny is there to support Jill during her pregnancy, and keeping an eye out on the camera crews when they start filming in Bakersfield. Trivia * While not directly named, Tiny is a part of the customers Jill serves to in Cake Mania 2. * Cake Mania: Main Street is the only game in which players can use him. * Tiny doesn't like to prepare fugu, so it's not a part of the menu of his restaurant. * When Jill discovers he can prepare fugue, Tiny couldn't refuse not to do it for her. Seeing her going to the doctor's later on, he thought he killed her. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters